


Bootleg Turn by leupagus [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Summary: Sahra and Jaget have taken to texting or emailing me specs of the interior of a Jaguar Mark 2 followed by a long string of question marks. It makes me wish I had an answer for them. But more than that it makes me wish I had better friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bootleg Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128870) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



**Title** : Bootleg Turn  
 **Author** : leupagus  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Rivers of London  
 **Character** : Peter Grant/Thomas Nightingale  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Sahra and Jaget have taken to texting or emailing me specs of the interior of a Jaguar Mark 2 followed by a long string of question marks. It makes me wish I had an answer for them. But more than that it makes me wish I had better friends.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4128870)  
**Length** 0:29:45  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Bootleg%20Turn%20by%20Leupagus.mp3)


End file.
